Trucs A Faire
by Mitama31773
Summary: Infantrum FFC: Unmaterialized Dream & Five-Fic-First. AR. Carl memutuskan untuk menguburkan buku petualangan Ellie dalam peti mati sang pemilik.


.

**Up © Pixar and Disney.**

.

**Trucs A Faire**

.

**Warning:**

|AR|Short|Maybe OOC|All Description|3rd POV|

.

* * *

><p>For <strong>Infantrum F<strong>an**F**iction **C**hallange: Unmaterialized Dream

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pria tua itu mematung. Tubuhnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi terlihat begitu ringkih. Bahunya yang dulu tegak, kini lunglai bagaikan balon gas yang sudah terlalu lama disimpan. Jika dilihat baik-baik, di balik kaca mata berbingkai itu, terdapat likuid bening yang menggenang di permukaan kristal biru pucat miliknya.

Carl membungkuk perlahan, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ellie yang terbaring kaku. Sang wanita yang telah menemani Carl hampir seumur hidupnya terlihat begitu damai. Sama sekali tidak ada gurat kesedihan ataupun penderitaan di wajah teduh itu.

Dari dekat, Carl bisa melihat sisa-sisa kecantikan masa muda istrinya. Ya, walaupun rambutnya sudah memutih, wajahnya penuh keriput, dan cekungan matanya terlihat begitu dalam, Ellie masih terlihat cantik. Sangat.

Oh, betapa Carl berharap wajah itu akan menyapanya kembali esok pagi. Tapi tidak mungkin. Karena Ellie tidak tertidur di ranjang mereka. Wanita pemilik beribu impian besar itu kini terlelap dalam tidur abadinya, dalam sebuah peti mati yang dirancang khusus untuk dirinya.

Menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali tumpah, Carl mendelikkan matanya ke atas. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis lagi, terutama di hadapan Ellie. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus bisa merelakan kepergian sang istri. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang dapat Carl lakukan saat ini.

"Ehm …." Pendeta yang akan memimpin upacara pemakaman Ellie berdeham. Ia mengingatkan Carl kalau mereka yang hadir tidak punya waktu selamanya hanya untuk menonton Carl meratapi kekasihnya.

Sadar kalau tingkahnya yang kekanakan tidak akan merubah apa-apa, Carl pun cepat-cepat menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Pria tua yang kini berubah pemarah itu mengangkat sebuah buku kusam dengan kedua tangannya. Buku itu, buku petualangan milik Ellie.

Sejak kecil, Ellie sudah memiliki impian untuk pergi berpetualang. Ia sungguh ingin menemukan dunia yang hilang dengan kapal _Spirit Adventure_ miliknya sendiri, seperti yang pernah dilakukan idolanya; Charles Muntz. Ellie ingin pergi bersama Carl, mendirikan rumah impian mereka di samping air terjun—di dunia yang tidak pernah diketahui orang.

Bahkan, Ellie telah membuat Carl berjanji untuk membawanya ke sana. Menuju petualangan paling seru dalam hidup mereka. Walaupun pada akhirnya, Ellie meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa pernah kemana-mana.

Dunia orang dewasa ternyata jauh lebih sulit daripada apa yang dulu pernah pikiran kanak-kanak mereka impikan. Masalah pekerjaan, ekonomi, kebutuhan rumah tangga, ekonomi, kesehatan, ekonomi, perawatan mobil, dan ekonomi lagi telah membuat mereka sibuk sampai harus mengesampingkan tiang-tiang impian yang mereka bangun.

Saat akhirnya Carl memiliki cukup uang untuk mengajak Ellie pergi, tubuh wanita itu sudah tidak mengijinkan. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Ellie sudah tidak memiliki tubuh yang cukup kuat bahkan hanya untuk mendaki bukit kecil yang biasa mereka datangi untuk piknik. Bagaimana mungkin Carl bisa membawa istrinya itu berpetualang ke hutan dan gunung batu terjal?

Dengan hati bergetar hebat, Carl pun melihat-lihat isi buku berjudul _Mon Livre D'Aventure_ milik Ellie untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Pria tua itu tersenyum sendiri melihat foto-foto masa kecil Ellie yang penuh dengan keceriaan. Berbagai macam kenangan masa kecil sang istri memenuhi setengah dari buku itu. Sampai akhirnya Carl sampai di halaman yang bertuliskan _Trucs A Faire._

Mata Carl pun menggelap sebelum akhirnya ia menutup buku tersebut. Ia tidak meneruskan membuka halamannya karena ia tahu ia tidak akan menemukan apa-apa. Sebab bagian belakang buku itu adalah halaman kosong yang Ellie persiapkan untuk diisi dengan kenangan petualangan mereka—Ellie dan Carl.

Dengan berat hati, Carl meletakkan _Mon Livre D'Aventure_ di atas perut Ellie. Sebelum akhirnya, ia melipat kedua tangan Ellie di atas buku tersebut. Sekarang, persiapan pemakaman Eliie sudah sempurna. Dan Carl juga harus melepaskan perasaannya, semuanya, habis sempurna. Peti pun ditutup, menyembunyikan separuh hati dan jiwa Carl di dalamnya.

Berusaha terlihat tegar, Carl mundur agar peti bisa diturunkan ke lubang yang telah digali sejak kemarin untuk kemudian ditutup kembali dengan tanah merah. Selama prosesi pemakaman Ellie, Carl tidak menangis. Ia tidak mengatakan kalimat apapun. Bahkan orang-orang yakin kalau pria tua itu juga tidak menarik napas sama sekali.

Tanpa Ellie, kini Carl hanyalah orang tua yang sudah habis manfaatnya. Perasaan cintanya telah dikubur bersama dengan jasad sang kekasih. Bisa dibilang, saat ini Carl hanyalah mayat hidup yang tinggal menunggu untuk dikubur juga. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apapun kepada para pelayat, pria sebatang kara itu akhirnya pulang dengan hati yang hancur.

Selama sisa hidupnya, Carl pikir ia telah gagal membahagiakan Ellie. Ia tidak dapat memenuhi janjinya untuk mengabulkan impian seumur hidup milik wanita yang paling ia cintai. Ia, pria payah pengecut yang tidak bisa meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk dunia.

Sayang, padahal jika Carl mau membuka satu halaman lagi saja dari buku _Mon Livre D'Aventure, _ia akan menemukan kalau halamannya tidaklah kosong. Bahwa Ellie telah mengisi setengah bukunya dengan foto-foto kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Carl. Bahwa bagi Ellie, hari-hari yang ia lewati bersama sang suami adalah petualangan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Kebodohan dan rasa frustasi Carl telah membuatnya buta, ia tidak bisa melihat kalau cinta setia yang dipersembahkan olehnya merupakan hal paling indah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Ellie. Sungguh sayang, kalimat dalam buku yang ditorehkan pena Ellie dengan penuh rasa cinta kasih malah terkubur bersama jasad yang mulai membusuk—tanpa pernah sampai kepada sang suami; Carl.

Seandainya saja Carl tidak terlalu takut membalik halaman bertuliskan _Trucs A Faire, _maka pria itu pasti bisa menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan tenang. Karena di ujung kenangannya dengan Ellie, wanita yang dicintainya itu menuliskan;

.

_Merci pour cette belle aventure__—__Il est temps pour toi d'en vivre une nouvelle! Je t'aime, Ellie_

_[Thank you for this wonderful adventure__—__It's time for you to live a new one! I love you, Ellie]_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Glosarium.**

_Trucs A Faire:_ Things To Do

_Mon Livre D'Aventure_: My Adventure Book

.

**A/N:** Facchi~ Maafkan fic abal yang nggak dapet _feel_-nya ini. ;w;

Silahkan kalau mau dibakar juga aku nggak keberatan. Hiks …. Padahal ini fanfic bahasa Indonesia pertama di fandom Up. Aku telah mengotori kesucian fandom ini dengan fanfic abalku. Hiks ….

Buat reader maap yak …. Makasih udah mau baca. Tinggalkan ripiu atau concrit kalau berkenan. :3


End file.
